Our Treasure
by Kammora
Summary: Karena Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata akan selalu bersama memberi warna yang berbeda di kertas kehidupan yang akan kita jalani bersama anak-anak kita./ AU/ NaruHina/ #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration /Prompt : Buah Hati/


**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Special for event**

 **#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Prompt : Buah Hati )**

 **Parents aren't the people you come from. They're people you want to be, when you grow up.**

 **-Jodi Picoult**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan!"

Naruto hampir terjungkal dari duduknya ketika Hinata berteriak dengan kencangnya, ia tak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya ketika ia sedang mengajak bermain Bolt karena Ibu nya tengah sibuk menyusui Himawari yang baru berusia satu bulan.

"Naruto-kun tidak boleh memberikan itu pada Bolt, dia bisa sakit perut. Aku tidak mau anakku kesakitan karena Naruto-kun memberikan biskuit yang sudah terjatuh ke lantai." Hinata meletakan Himawari yang sudah terlelap di tempat tidur mungilnya. "Kalau Bolt sakit perut bagaimana?"

Demi Ketampanan Zeus, Naruto bisa melihat amethyst Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Hanya karena sebuah biskuit yang jatuh di atas lantai? Padahal Naruto pikir hanya terjatuh paling tidak dua detik, lagi pula ia bisa pastikan jika lantai di ruang buah hatinya itu steril.

Dan apa tadi Hinata bilang? Anakku? Naruto menggunakan jemarinya untuk menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, jika saja ia tidak bisa menahan rasa frustasinya sejak dua minggu lalu bukan tidak mungkin ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Hinata mengambil Bolt yang tengah sibuk bergumam tidak jelas masih dengan biskuit jatuh yang Naruto berikan. Bolt masih berusia 14 bulan, tentu saja anaknya hanya bisa mengucapkan babanana bananana.

"Mom.. Mo-mmm." Bolt tertawa ketika Hinata meraih bocah itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Oh sayang, jangan makan itu. Daddy memang jahat ingin membuatmu sakit perut." ucapan Hinata mulai terdengar berlebihan di telinga Naruto, "Berikan pada Mommy biskuitnya sini."

Jemari kecil Bolt melepas biskuit di genggamannya, Hinata menukarnya dengan yang baru.

"Jangan ulangi lagi!" Hinata mencoba memperingati Naruto, ia lalu memakan sisa biskuit yang diambilnya dari Bolt.

Mulut Naruto terbuka dengan sempurna, melihat perilaku Hinata. Tadi siapa yang memakan sisa biskuit milik Bolt yang terjatuh ke lantai? Istrinya 'kan?

"Oh iya." Amethyst Hinata menatap tidak suka pada Naruto. "Aku tidak suka Naruto-kun memakai baju warna biru, jadi usahakan jangan memakai baju biru lagi."

Kapan Baby Blues Syndrome Hinata bisa berakhir?

Sejak melahirkan Himawari satu bulan lalu sikap Hinata berubah, istrinya lebih sensitif yang dilingkupi rasa khawatir berlebih pada kedua buah hatinya. Jarak usia Himawari dan Bolt memang tidak terlalu jauh, bahkan sangat dekat. Saat usia Bolt 4 bulan Hinata sudah mengandung Himawari.

Tiga hari lalu Hinata pergi ke dokter yang menanganinya selama masa hamil, dan apa yang dikatakan dokter tentang kondisi Hinata sekarang. Istrinya terkena Baby Blues Syndrome.

Salah satu cara agar _Baby Blues Syndrome_ cepat hilang adalah dengan memberikan perhatian lebih banyak pada istrinya, tapi bagaimana Naruto bisa melakukan itu semua ketika hampir semua yang ia lakukan selalu salah di mata Hinata.

Menurut dokter, pemicu yang paling besar Baby Blues Syndrome yang terjadi pada Hinata adalah karena Hinata takut tidak bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk kedua buah hatinya. Rasa takut itulah yang kini membayangi Hinata setelah kelahiran puteri keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang Walk-in closet dengan penuh kebingungan, darimana munculnya Lingerie sebanyak itu? Rasanya ia tidak pernah membeli Lingerie sejak kehamilan Himawari.

Perempuan itu langsung menatap sosok pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, objek utama penyebab Lingerie ini mengantung manis.

"Sayang...," Naruto hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia membiarkan tetesan air dari rambutnya membasahi dada bidangnya yang berotot. "Kau pasti bingung mau pilih Lingerie yang mana, iya kan?"

Benar saja, semuanya pasti ulah suaminya. "Don't touch me."

Hinata menggeram kesal ketika suaminya memojokannya di antara Walk-in Closet.

"Kau tidak lupa untuk membuat The Next Uzumaki 'kan?"

"Naruto-kun tidak lupa 'kan, jika aku baru melahirkan The Next Uzumaki satu bulan yang lalu?" Hinata menahan dada bidang Naruto yang menghimpitnya, mulut suaminya mulai menjelajah di antara cerukan lehernya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kita bisa membuat rumah ini semakin ramai." Naruto mengusap punggung polos Hinata membuat sang empunya punggung mendesah panjang.

"Tidak." suara Hinata terdengar serak ketika Naruto mulai menarik ke atas kaus longgar yang ia kenakan. "Aku takut."

Naruto menghentikan jemarinya yang menjelajahi tubuh Hinata, suara Hinata sarat akan rasa takut. Ibu jarinya tertahan di dagu Hinata, menahan Hinata agar amethystnya bersitatap dengan safir miliknya.

" _Just Tell me_." Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata penuh kasih, "Kau tidak sendirian, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Tangan Kiri Naruto yang bebas menggengam tangan Hinata yang bebas, "Jangan pernah takut menjadi orang tua dari anak-anak kita, kau dan aku akan belajar bersama-sama menjadi orang tua yang layak."

Hinata menggeleng pelan ketika Naruto menatapnya, "Aku takut Himawari dan Bolt tidak suka memiliki ibu sepertiku, aku takut mereka kecewa."

"Ssstt." Telunjuk Naruto tertahan di bibir Hinata agar istrinya tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau akan menjadi ibu yang membanggakan untuk anak-anak kita, buanglah rasa takutmu. Percayalah, jika kita bersama kita bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik. Aku akan selalu menemanimu, kita akan saling mengingatkan."

Naruto tahu tidak mudah menjadi orang tua, terlebih usia mereka tergolong cukup muda. Tapi bukan berarti dirinya tak mampu menjadi orang tua yang layak untuk kedua anaknya, karena menjadi orang tua bukan perihal usia.

Ia akan dengan senang hati mencurahkan kasih sayangnya untuk anak-anaknya, tapi kelak jika anaknya melakukan kesalahan ia tak akan ragu untuk memperingatinya. Ada Hinata di sampinya, ia yakin semua akan-akan baik saja jika bersama.

"Terimakasih." Hinata memeluk erat punggung telanjang Naruto, "Terimakasih untuk Naruto-kun karena mau menjadi suami untukku, kita akan tua bersama. Membesarkan anak-anak kita dengan penuh kasih sayang, suatu hari jika aku mengeluh tentang lelahnya kehidupan ini. Maka kau harus mengingatkan ku, jika kita punya harta yang luar biasa hingga aku tak punya waktu untuk mengeluh. Ingatkan aku jika aku punya suami dan anak-anak yang menyangiku."

Naruto mengangguk membalas pelukan Hinata, mengecup bibir Hinata pelan. "Karena Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata akan selalu bersama memberi warna yang berbeda di kertas kehidupan yang akan kita jalani bersama anak-anak kita."

 **END**

 **A/N :**

Lagi males ngetik panjang, jadi FF nya sedikit Rush. Yahh walaupun FF punya gue emang selalu cepet alurnya, T_T

Ehh Ini Prompt nya buah hati bukan buah da- ehhh pokoknya buah hati.

Kalau ada salah-salah dalam kata atau typo anggap aja itu bumbu penyedap. /Buaghhh/

Salam Hangat

Selingkuhannya Seunghoon yang bentar lagi mau jadi Istrinya Seunghoon.

/Sekarepmu/

Wuakakakkakak


End file.
